Le jour d'avant
by Angellilou
Summary: Préquelle de "Condamné par les sentiments" ! Septembre 1940. Tout juste promu Caporal au sein de l'armée italienne, le jeune Nico di Angelo, âgé de 17 ans, effectue sa première mission : escorter le général de la flotte britannique Percy Jackson. S'ensuivra ainsi une relation ambiguë entre les deux hommes allant faire lentement de la vie de Nico un véritable cauchemar...
1. Chapter 1 : Première escorte

_**"Chapitre 1 : Première escorte"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Vous attendez cette fameuse préquelle depuis longtemps n'est ce pas ? Eh bien la voici enfin !**

 **J'en profite ainsi pour répondre au Guest Wilico pour ses commentaires dans mes autres histoires : merci beaucoup ! Je suis super contente que tu ai aimé "Condamné par les sentiments" et "Black Blood" malgré les deux fin tragique ! J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant "Le jour d'avant" ! Bisous et désolé pour la réponse tardive !**

 **Pour info : L'histoire se fera sous forme différents OS retraçant les épisodes principaux de cette période dans la vie de Nico. Ainsi il n'y a aucun suspens d'un chapitre à un autre.** _De plus CECI EST UNE PREQUELLE alors veuillez LIRE "CONDAMNE PAR LES SENTIMENTS" pour NE PAS ETRE SPOIL !_

 **Ce petit avant goût fait office de prologue/chap1. Il présente Nico en quelque sorte. Bref je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre !**

* * *

I.

 _J'y était arrivé. Enfin ma toute première escorte ! J'en étais tellement fier ! Je venais tout juste d'être Caporal dans l'armée de terre italienne et j'étais le plus jeune parmi ces milliers d'hommes. Cela me_ _faisait_ _un peu bizarre à mes tout débuts mais je m'y étais fait plutôt facilement. Mais parlons un peu de moi avant tout :_

 _L'armée m'avait en quelque sorte recueillie vers mes 10 ans car je vivais seul dans la rue depuis que ma mère et ma sœur Bianca étaient morte, tuées par des soldats nazis (qui pourtant étaient alliés à notre pays). Mon père, de son nom de code Hadès, était un grand général et avait décidé de me mettre dans une caserne militaire au lieu d'un orphelinat. Je lui en étais très reconnaissant car il avait fait de moi un homme et j'avais évité ainsi de faire les Dopolavoro*, ce qui était assez embêtant._

 _Vers mes 14 ans, j'étais déjà un très bon soldat et j'avais trouvé goût dans le tir. Je ratais peu souvent ma cible et avais pour coutume de viser uniquement la tête. Par la suite j'ai évolué et amélioré mes compétences dans d'autres domaines pour enfin finir caporal._

 _Ma mission du jour : escorter un certain Percy Jackson dans un QG à Venise. Simple en théorie tout comme en pratique._

 _Je montai ainsi sur une moto de l'armée (la toute première fois que je pouvais conduire une moto !) et me rendis avec mes hommes au port pour attendre le croiseur du général britannique. A ce qu'il paraissait, ce général avait un jeune âge lui aussi. J'étais plutôt curieux de voir à quoi il ressemblait._

 _Enfin, un bateau portant les couleurs du Royaume-Uni fit son apparition dans le port. Il était assez imposant. Normal pour l'une des plus grandes puissances maritimes du monde._

 _Après plusieurs manœuvres éprouvantes, le bateau déplia enfin son échelle pour permettre aux marins de monter à bord. Comme le voulait la coutume, ce fut le capitaine du navire qui descendit en premier. Or Percy Jackson, étant chef du navire, mit pied avant tout le monde sur le sol italien._

 _J'avais la boule au ventre. Je me demandais vraiment à quoi ressemblait ce général à qui l'on faisait tant d'éloges. Il s'avança vers nous. Il avait typiquement l'apparence d'un enfant ayant volé l'uniforme de son père. Il n'était pas très menaçant mais il imposait tout de même le respect._

 _Percy Jackson était un grand brun élancé avec des yeux aussi verts que l'océan indien et de longs cils. Il possédait un nez fin et des lèvres rosées ni trop épaisses et ni trop fines. Sa carrure était un peu en V et il avait des muscles faisant penser à ceux d'un nageur/sauveteur. Il était vraiment bel homme._

 _Sans même m'en être rendu compte, son étrange beauté m'intimidait. Mon cœur s'accélérait sans même savoir pourquoi. A son approche je me sentais tout... bizarre. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre des mots là-dessus. Cette sensation me faisait peur car elle m'était inconnue. C'était comme si j'avais des papillons squelettiques dans mon ventre._

 _Percy se planta devant moi et me demanda :_

 _-Vous êtes le caporal Nico Di Angelo ?_

 _-Oui c'est bien moi, lui répondis-je. Enchanté Général Jackson._

 _Percy me fit un sourire et me serra la main. Ses dents étaient aussi blanche que des perles marines. Il avait un très beau sourire. Or, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il m'arrivait à cause de sa proximité. J'avais les jambes toutes moles et je tremblais._

 _-Vous allez bien ?, me demanda le général plus par politesse que par réels soucis envers moi._

 _-Oui ça va monsieur, lui répondis-je en relevant mes épaules. J'exécute juste ma première mission. J'en suis un peu anxieux._

 _-Je vois, observa-t-il. Vous êtes jeune pour un caporal._

 _-Vous de même pour un général, lui affirmais-je._

 _Percy pouffa puis se rendit dans la voiture prévu à son effet. Lorsque je ne le vis plus, je me détendis enfin. Cette brusque conversation m'avait fait stressé à un point inimaginable. Était-ce autorisé de parler avec un haut gradé inconnu en plus ? Probablement pas... pourtant c'était Percy Jackson lui-même qui avait engagé la conversation._

 _Je retournai sur ma moto et fis signe à l'escorte de démarrer._

 _Le trajet dura une dizaine de minutes. Dix minutes pendant lesquelles la voiture noire me suivait. Dix minutes pendant lesquelles le général pouvait observer mes moindres faits et gestes._

 _Finalement, la voiture arriva à bon port. Elle se gara devant la mairie où attendait déjà plusieurs soldats prêts à accueillir le général de la flotte britannique._

 _Quand à moi, je rentrai chez moi, ma courte mission accomplie. Ce ne fut pas long, certes, mais je devais quand même rendre un rapport détaillé de mes observations._

 _Mon esprit était tout embué après cette rencontre. Que venait-il de se passer dans mon fort intérieur ? Était-ce le sentiment que l'on ressentait lors d'une mission de haut gradé ? Ou alors... autre chose ? Les quelques mots du général avaient provoqués un effet étrange dans ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas dire lequel par contre... c'était tout nouveau._

 _Pourtant, j'en avais rencontré pleins d'autres de ces Grands Hommes. J'ai même eu la chance de voir Mussolini, même si je n'étais pas vraiment satisfait de sa politique, tout comme mon père d'ailleurs. Mais Hadès m'avait bien fait comprendre que les ordres étaient les ordres, et que si je le les exécutaient pas, j'irais au trou._

 _Ainsi j'ai du effectuer des missions m'ayant fort déplus lorsque j'étais simple soldat. J'ai arrêté des résistants, empêché des manifestations contre la guerre, et j'ai même du tuer des civils. Ce fut une de mes plus grandes hontes._

 _Or, l'événement dont j'étais le moins fier était la fois où j'ai du remettre un groupe d'orphelins juifs à des soldats allemands pour les emmener dans les territoires Grand Reich._

 _Je n'avais pas dormis pendant une semaine après cela. Je savais que les nazis détestaient les juifs, alors je n'imaginais même pas ce qu'allaient vivre tous ces enfants... J'en avais fait des cauchemars._

 _Depuis ce jour, je faisais en sorte de ne pas être désigné pour ce genre de mission. Ainsi j'effectuais principalement de la sécurité, et cela me plaisait beaucoup, même si ma « qualité » principale était de tuer._

 _Je franchis la porte de notre maison d'un noir d'encre. Hadès travaillait encore dans son QG. Quand à moi, je me mis à la rédaction du rapport de ma mission en ne mentionnant pas la sensation bizarre parcourant encore mon corps entier._

 _Une semaine passa depuis ce fameux jours._

 _Sept jours pendant lesquels je voyais et revoyais le visage de ce Percy Jackson dans mon esprit. Après avoir essayé maintes et maintes fois de l'oublier, il revenait avec son étrange sourire et ses yeux hypnotisant._

 _J'avais peur d'être tombé malade ou autre. Jamais je n'avais ressentis ce... truc. Et j'en avais peur ! Personne à la caserne n'avait parlé d'un sentiment de se genre. Cela te prenait à la gorge et serrait tes entrailles._

 _Ainsi, je m'étais renseigné pendant cette semaine sur mon état. J'étais allé à la bibliothèque pour louer des livres sur la psychologie et les maladies mentales, j'avais lue des journaux, j'avais écouté des émissions... mais rien. Rien. Je n'avais trouvé aucune information utile._

 _De plus, je n'osais pas demander à mes collègues ou à mon père ce que j'avais car, si c'était une maladie mentale, je me verrai retiré de mes fonctions et probablement envoyé dans un camp de travail. Mais aussi... si c'était une maladie, comment ce faisait-il que je n'avais rien remarqué avant ?_

 _J'écartais donc cette hypothèse. C'était autre chose, j'en étais certain._

 _Pour me changer un peu les idées, j'écoutai une émission de faits divers à la radio._

 _-Monsieur Vallone, comment avez-vous sus, d'un seul regard, que cet femme allait être votre épouse ?_

 _-Oh ce fut très simple Luccio, commença l'homme, Dès que nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai ressentis une étrange sensation dans tout mon corps._

 _Sa phrase m'avait interpellée. Serait-ce le genre de chose que je ressentais ? Je montai donc le volume pour en être sûre._

 _-J'eus l'impression que des papillons fourmillaient dans mon ventre. Ma gorge était serrée et j'avais du mal à parler. Seul le visage de ma future épouse occupait mes pensées. Et ce pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je décide de franchir le pas et de lui proposer un rendez vous galant. Et elle a accepté car elle ressentait elle aussi la même chose que moi ! Depuis, nous ne nous somme plus quittés. Et je suis encore profondément amoureux d'elle._

 _Je coupai immédiatement la radio. Ce que l'homme décrivait était exactement la même chose que je sentais depuis une semaine. Cela voulait-il vraiment dire que... j'étais... non. Non impossible ! Les personnes de cette espèce étaient arrêtées voire même tuées ! Cela ne se pouvait donc pas que je sois un des leurs ! J'étais normal !_

 _Je commençai à paniquer. Il devait forcément y avoir une erreur. Peut être... une autre explication à mon état ? Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureux d'un homme, faisant ainsi de moi une abomination ! Je m'étais toujours et ce depuis mon enfance, comporté comme une personne exemplaire, et non comme ce genre de monstre !_

 _Je montai rapidement dans ma chambre, décidé à élucider tout cela. J'ouvris une fois de plus le livre sur les maladies mentale avec bien plus d'appréhensions qu'avant. Je me rendis donc au chapitre concernant l'homosexualité et le lus avec attention en prenant consciencieusement des notes._

 _En refermant le livre, je pleurai de rage. Je balançais ainsi l'ouvrage contre mon mur et arrachais toutes ses pages en hurlant de désespoir comme quoi c'était impossible. Et pourtant... j'avais compris à présent. Cette sensation... le visage de Percy Jackson occupant tout le temps mon esprit..._

 _J'étais un malade mental._

 _Un homosexuel plus précisément._

* * *

 ***L'équivalent des jeunesses hitlériennes pour les enfants italiens.**

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **Cela me fait tout drôle de revenir dans cet univers. Je me sens nostalgique XD.**

 **La fréquence de publication est indéfinie donc ne soyez pas étonné que l'histoire mette du temps à être mise à jours.**

 **Ciao !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Alliés potentiels

_"Alliés potentiels"_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Voici le chapitre deux cette fois-ci au pdv du Shark (comme il m'avait manqué celui là... Pas vous ?) ! C'est plus court que mes autres fictions (2000 mots max) car je souhaite poster régulièrement et je ne voyais pas trop quoi rajouter étant donné que j'estime le chap complet.**

 **De plus je suis satisfaite de l'écriture (que je trouve quand même vachement différente de Our Story par exemple !) car j'ai pas casé que des mots basiques et le ton est assez soutenu.**

 **Bref on s'en fiche ! Ce que vous voulez est de la lecture alors en voici en voilà !**

* * *

II.

Nico Di Angelo. Je ne le croyais pas si jeune en le voyant pour la première fois. Il paraissait même... Enfantin. Et pourtant c'était une personne dangereuse.

Les rapports le concernant que j'avais volé dans l'ambassade Italienne du Reich m'avaient prouvé cette vérité. Le jeune Di Angelo était un tueur né mais n'utilisant pas cette capacité innée à cet essient.

À la demande de Benito Mussolini, le Reich m'avait envoyé, moi le terrible Shark, en filature pour justement surveiller ce garçon. Il était en effet susceptible de trahison envers sa nation du fait de ses réticences à nous livrer cette pourriture de juifs.

Mon plan était simple : me faire passer pour un général britannique en mission démocratique et me lier d'amitié avec lui. Puis je tenterai de savoir si il était contre ou non son gouvernement en gagnant sa confiance. Si il était pour, alors je partirais en rendant un rapport positif sur son sujet. Si il était contre, mon rapport moins glorieux aura pour effet de l'envoyer dans un camp de travail ou pire, le tuer. Et je n'en éprouverai aucun remord.

Au contraire, débarrasser le monde des traîtres, des juifs, des malades mentaux, des handicapés, des asociaux et des criminels était ma raison de vivre. Mon oeuvre était noble et pour le bien des vrais allemands, seuls êtres pouvant fouler cette terre.

Une fois avoir terminé mon rapport journalier, chose essentielle pour tout corps d'armée, je me rendis en ville pour y faire un tour.

En cette douce soirée d'automne, je ne voyais que peu de monde flaner dans les rues de Venise. Cette ville était très atypique avec ses gondoles flottantes sur l'eau ondulante, ses multiples ruelles et ses maisons colorées.

Je me rendis à un bar pour boire un verre et passer le temps, juste avant l'action du lendemain.

Je commandai donc un vin de la région et m'assis au comptoir. J'engageai la discussion avec le barman (par nécessité pour ma mission, j'ai du apprendre l'italien).

-Dites monsieur, connaissez vous le caporal Nico Di Angelo ?

Il releva vivement la tête.

-Bien évidement que je le connais pardis ! Il est la fierté de toute notre ville, informa le gros homme moustachu. Je le revois encore tout gamin ici à jouer avec les verres vides pendant que son père mangeait avec sa femme... C'est vraiment un bon garçon.

Intéressant... Ainsi Nico fréquentait ce lieu ?

-Avez vous des nouvelles de lui depuis ?, demandais-je de façon évasive.

-Oui, affirma-t-il. Depuis une bonne semaine il vient chaque soir pour boire et se saouler jusqu'à plus soif. Lui qui d'habitude était si réticent à l'alcool, m'a fort étonné ce lundi lorsqu'il a commandé son premier verre.

Étrange. Je n'avais jamais vus de comportement de ce genre dans les rapports le concernant. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ai des problèmes ? Je serai ainsi en mesure de tourner sa situation en ma faveur...

-Savez vous ce qui le met dans cet état ?, l'interrogeais-je après une gorgée de vin, qui au passage était exquis.

Le barman haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'en savait rien. Puis il alla servir d'autres clients.

Je finis mon verre.

J'étais prêt à repartir à mon logement lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit brusquement. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma joie lorsque Nico Di Angelo se présenta !

Il adordait un visage fermé. Ses yeux observaient le vide et sa bouche dessinait un rictus contrarié.

Sans même accorder d'importance à ma présence, Nico se vautra sur un tabouret à mes côtés et appela le barman.

-Stefano ! Deux verres de rhum s'il te plaît !

Avec une moue désaprobatrice, le barman (Stefano donc) exécuta sa commande.

Nico les avala cul sec et en redemanda. Il paraissait vraiment pitoyable ainsi. Le jeune homme ruinait complètement son image de caporal surdoué et sûr de lui.

Je continuai à l'observer.

Il se massait les tempes en marmonant des choses incompréhensibles. Avant qu'il ne soit complètement saoul, je me decidai à l'aborder :

-Pourquoi buvez vous autant ?

Nico se retourna vivement vers moi en sursautant. Deux bonnes secondes plus tard, il réagit enfin à ma question et me reconnu.

En mettant enfin un nom sur mon visage, je vis le garçon pâlir à vitesse grand V. Il tourna lentement sa tête devant lui et se mit à scruter le vide, ignorant ma question. Pour oublier ma présence, il but encore.

Je le laissai faire pour cette fois-ci mais fit tout de même un signe au barman lui indiquant qu'il fallait arrêter de le servir en alcool.

-Monsieur Di Angelo ?, demandais-je en m'approchant un peu de lui. Tout va bien ?

Il baissa les yeux et serra son verre vide. Bizarrement, Nico n'osait pas croiser mon regard. Il respirait même plus fortement, comme si ma simple présence le troublait.

Son attitude envers moi était vraiment étrange. Jamais je n'avais observé un pareil cas.

Je mis donc une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il fallait que je gagne sa confiance pour la suite des opérations.

Or contre toutes mes attentes, Nico rougit fortement et marmonna :

-Ne me touchez pas.

Très bien... Je retirai donc ma main de lui et, montrant ma bonne foi, offrit sa tournée en claquant des pièces sur le comptoir.

-Vous allez vous ruiner à boire chaque soirs, Monsieur Di Angelo, l'informais-je. Laissez moi payer pour vous.

Il fronça ses sourcils tout en fixant le fond de son verre.

-J'ai de l'argent. Mais... Merci. C'est gentil quand même.

Un remerciement ? Parfait ! Je commençais à gagner sa confiance... Peut être pouvais-je lui poser des questions à présent ?

-Êtes vous préoccupé par quelque chose ? La dernière fois que je vous ai vu vous m'avez parut en pleine forme.

Nico Di Angelo se gratta la tête d'un air pensif.

-Problèmes personnels, murmura-t-il.

Il souffla autre chose juste après mais je n'ai pas bien compris.

-Souhaitez vous m'en parler ?, m'enquis-je avec espoir.

Nico se crispa et, durant une courte seconde, parut affolé.

-Non, articula sèchement le jeune homme. Cela ne vous concerne pas. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je parle avec vous étant donné que vous êtes potentiellement mon ennemi au vu de votre nationalité britannique.

L'alcool le faisait perdre ses mots. Sinon, jamais il n'aurait osé dire une telle chose devant moi, un "général".

-Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, Nico. Et je peux vous le prouver.

Il releva la tête, une lueur intéressée dans son regard.

-Allez y alors, Monsieur Jackson, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Je lui souris gentiment.

-Vous êtes autorisé à me tutoyer. N'est pas là une preuve d'amitié ?

Le plus jeune m'offrit un regard incrédule.

-Je... cela serait irrespectueux de ma part de tutoyer un général. De plus, nous ne sommes pas amis. Juste... des alliés potentiels ?

Ce garçon était vraiment attaché aux codes et au respect de la hiérarchie militaire. C'était une bonne chose pour le rapport. Il avait gagné un point d'estime, même si j'aurai préféré être considéré comme son ami et non comme un allié pour le bien de ma mission.

-Laissons tomber toutes ces règles entre nous. Je ne porte actuellement pas mon uniforme, alors parlons d'homme à homme et non de caporal à général, annonçais-je dans une ultime tentative pour devenir plus proche de lui.

Il me considéra avec attention, sans toujours me regarder dans les yeux..

-C'est d'accord, accepta-t-il. Mais pourquoi souhaitez-vo-... Souhaites-tu devenir mon... ami ?

Que répondre ? "Parce que je dois savoir si tu es un traître ou non" ? Jamais je ne lui dirai ça ! J'étais le Shark ! Il fallait donc garder ma réputation d'homme dont on ne pouvait découvrir les plans. J'étais impossible à intercepter, ce qui faisait de moi l'espion le plus efficace du Grand Reich, voir même du monde !

J'optai donc pour un autre style de réponse :

-Disons que tu as capté ma curiosité. Et ta compagnie m'est agréable.

Nico rougit excessivement vite. Je voyais même son rythme cardiaque s'affoler à l'observation de sa carotide. Mes paroles avaient du le marquer... Mais pourquoi ?

C'était un mystère à creuser. Peut être qu'en passant plus de temps avec lui je saurais non ? Cela parraisait assez curieux pour que je daignais y apporter une importance.

-Vous... toi de même, m'annonça Nico en observant avec bien trop d'intensité les bouteilles sur le comptoir.

Il était toujours rouge, et j'étais prêt à parier que la cause n'était point l'alcool, mais plutôt moi même. Je décidai donc d'une chose qui, je l'espérais, allait me faire comprendre cet étrange comportement.

J'étudierai Nico Di Angelo pendant une semaine chaque soirs à ce bar. On se donnera rendez vous ici vers les coups de 8 heures et on discutera longuement.

Mais, il restait à convaincre le garçon de passer du temps avec moi.

-Nico ? Cela te dirait que l'on se voit chaque soirs ici vers 20 heures pour... faire connaissance ?, demandais-je avec une innocence feinte.

Il osa enfin planter ses yeux étonnés droits dans les miens.

-P-Pourquoi pas ?, bredouilla-t-il. O-Oui je veux bien...

Je lui fit un grand sourire. Lui, se contentait de me regarder avec une intensité bizarre, presque possessive.

On se regardait ainsi pendant une longue minute. J'essayais de l'étudier pendant que lui... à vrai dire je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait. Ce jeune homme était une véritable énigme ! Super, comme cela le jeu en sera plus drôle et extravagant !

Se rendant compte de la situation de malaise s'étant installée entre nous, Nico cligna rapidement des yeux et fuya les miens.

-Il faut que j'y aille, m'informa-t-il en descendant précipitamment du tabouret.

Je haussai les yeux, incrédule.

-Tu pars déjà ?, lui demandais-je espérant le voir retourner à mes côtés suite à ma remarque.

-Oui, j'ai encore du travail à la maison, me répondit-il en enfilant une veste d'aviateur noire.

Ok je n'allais pas le retenir plus longtemps dans ce cas. Il fallait qu'il soit à l'aise et se sente libre avec moi, alors autant ne pas le forcer à rester ici.

-Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec toi Nico. À demain !, m'enthousiasmais-je en serrant vigoureusement sa main.

-A demain... Percy, dit timidement le jeune homme avant de passer la porte du bar.

J'étais à présent seul pour méditer une ruse visant à tout connaître de lui. Je devais user d'une extrême prudence car il me paraissait malin. Mais son comportement louche m'informa néanmoins d'une chose capitale : il me fallait user de cette faiblesse pour le renverser si besoin était...

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Alors comment trouvez vous ce point de vue ?**

 **Le brouillard est enfin soulevé pour Percy à présent ! Vous connaissez ainsi le déroulement et le but de sa mission espion !**

 **Après leur rencontre au bar, que pensez vous qu'il arrivera pour nos deux (anti)héros ?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Tentation irrésistible

_**"Tentation irrésistible"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas update cette histoire ! Alors voici un chapitre tout frais !**

 **Avant de commencer, je tiens à répondre au commentaire d' Amandine : **

**Merci ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plait et je tiens aussi à te remercier pour tous tes autres commentaires ^^. J'espère qu'avant d'avoir commencé cette histoire-ci tu as lue la première (Condamné par les sentiments) sinon tu seras fort spoilé. Encore un grand merci à toi et bonne lecture ! :3**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _III._

 _Une semaine passa._

 _Chaque soir, je retrouvais Percy au bar où j'avais l'habitude d'aller pour oublier ma maladie. Malheureusement, sa présence me rappelait sans cesse le monstre que j'étais._

 _C'était une piètre erreur que d'accepter sa proposition amicale ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lorgner son visage tel un animal affamé._ _Il était beau, je ne pouvais pas le contester. Mais de là à vouloir faire autre chose que le contempler... Non. Juste non. Il ne fallait pas, ceci était bien en dehors des mœurs._

 _Et pourtant je continuais à penser inlassablement à ces choses interdites. Et mon cas ne s'arrangerait pas avec nos fréquentations au bar._

 _Percy était un homme extraordinaire. Il était drôle, à l'écoute, compatissant, aimable et toujours attentionné. Si encore cet homme était fourbe, violent et immoral, je n'aurai eu aucun souci à l'oublier. Mais là... Percy était quelqu'un de parfait._

 _Dès qu'il me parlait, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. J'avais enfin réussi à contrôler mes rougissements, mais malheureusement pas mon coeur et mes sentiments. Il était un véritable aimant. J'étais sans cesse attiré par lui._

 _J'étais en route une fois de plus pour le bar. Je détestais ces papillons dans mon ventre lorsque je le voyais. Et pourtant j'y allais, connaissant les risques de dévoiler ma véritable nature. Percy était comme chaque soirs assis à une petite table à l'écart, dans un coin de la salle. Il m'avait déjà commandé une boisson._

 _Je m'assis en face de lui en lui serrant la main._

 _-Bonsoir Nico !, s'enthousiasma le britannique. Quoi de neuf depuis hier ?_

 _-Bonsoir Percy. Pas grand chose à vrai dire. Mon père me donne toujours autant de travail. Et toi ?_

 _Percy me fit un grand sourire._

 _-J'ai fait de l'administration ainsi que les cent pas en attendant de te retrouver ici._

 _La sensation dans mon ventre s'intensifia et je lui fit un sourire gêné._

 _-Tu sais je n'ai pas grand chose de spécial... Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à discuter avec moi, lui avouais-je._

 _Percy but une gorgée de vin avant de me répondre :_

 _-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu es un homme bien Nico. Tu mérites donc mon attention et mon amitié._

 _"Si seulement c'était plus que de l'amitié", souffla une petite voix dans mon esprit que je fis taire dans la seconde._

 _-Si tu le dis, marmonnais-je en soupirant._

 _Remarquant mon humeur assez mauvaise, Percy me demanda :_

 _-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?_

 _Je me raidis. Tout allait bien. Je contrôlais la situation. Enfin... c'était ce que je croyais..._

 _-Je suis tendu avec le travail, mentis-je. J'ai besoin de me détendre._

 _Je faillis rajouter "en ta compagnie" mais Percy aurait put interpréter cela étrangement. Ainsi, je ne dis rien d'autre et laissa mon ami me dicter :_

 _-J'ai ce qu'il te faut alors ! Un peu d'alcool te fera le plus grand bien._

 _Il héla une fois de plus une servante pour lui commander deux verres de rhum. Quand ils arrivèrent, je bus avec avidité. Le liquide brûlait ma gorge, mais la sensation en résultant par la suite me fit un bien fou._

 _Percy m'observait toujours avec intérêt. En fait, il me regardait toujours ainsi. Y avait-il un quelconque message derrière son regard énigmatique ? Sans doutes... j'avais donc plusieurs hypothèses : soit il était très curieux vis à vis de ma personne, soit il regardait les gens toujours ainsi où soit... je l'intéressait réellement. Mais dans quel sens fallait-il comprendre cette dernière interrogation ? Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit... comme moi ? Non. Non ce serait impossible... et trop beau pour être vrai._

 _Or en matière d'amour, j'avais toujours entendu dire qu'il fallait tenter sa chance. Alors pourquoi pas après tout ? En plus il me vint à l'esprit un plan infaillible : il fallait que l'on boive encore quelques verres, puis nous sortirons et je tenterai de flirter avec lui. Si jamais il refuse et se souvient de cette scène le lendemain, je lui ferai croire que je ne tenais pas l'alcool. Ainsi il comprendra et oubliera cette histoire._

 _Pour mettre en œuvre mon plan, je commandai une bouteille de la liqueur la plus forte du bar._

 _Percy haussa un sourcil._

 _-A ce que je vois on veut fuir son anxiété n'est ce pas ?, demanda-t-il en servant nos verres._

 _J'acquiesçai, concentré sur ma tâche à venir._

 _-Je souhaites passer une soirée en dehors des soucis de la guerre. N'es-tu pas du même avis que moi, Percy ?, argumentais-je._

 _Son regard s'illumina._

 _-Bien évidemment !_

 _Sur ces mots nous trinquâmes._

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

 _Percy et moi étions entrain de marcher difficilement dans les rues de Venise. Le brun riait et blaguait sans cesses pendant que j'essayais de rester lucide._

 _-Et-et là, le mec m'as carrément jeté une savate puante à la gueule parce que je n'avais pas dit "bonjour" !, cria un Percy complètement hystérique._

 _Je lui intimai de baisser d'un ton puis nous nous engouffrèrent dans une ruelle à l'écart. Je ne savais pas vraiment par quoi commencer. J'étais complètement perdu. Jamais je n'avais avoué quoique ce soit d'aussi dangereux à quelqu'un ! Mais il fallait que je tente ma chance... ma seule chance._

 _-Percy, soufflais-je en essayant de le maintenir en place. J'ai quelque chose à te dire..._

 _En moins d'une seconde, Percy Jackson se calma. Puis il attendit ce que j'avais à lui dire. Cependant, je trouvais suspect cette lucidité aussi subite. Mais, cela était sans doute mon inconscient et mes quelques verres qui me jouaient des tours. J'en fis donc abstraction et commençai :_

 _-Bon... cela fait très peu de temps que l'on se connaît. Et... depuis que je t'ai vu je me sens bizarre._

 _Percy voulut parler mais je mis ma main sur sa bouche :_

 _-S'il te plaît ne rend pas tout cela encore plus compliqué Percy. Juste... tais toi et écoute._

 _Il hocha la tête et tenta de ne plus rien dire._

 _-Je... Je suis malade. Malade de toi pour dire vrai. En fait je...j-..._

 _Ma voix se cassa. C'était trop dur d'avouer. Car quand on avouait quelque chose, c'était la vérité. Et je ne voulais pas que ma maladie soit justement un fait fondé._

 _Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier. Je ne pouvais pas..._

 _Alors, à la place des mots je caressai le visage de Percy et observais sa réaction. Ni une ni deux, il fronça les sourcils._

 _-Nico, qu'est-ce qu-_

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je faisais l'impensable : Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et collais mes lèvres aux siennes._

 _Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de secondes mais un flots de sensations étonnamment agréables m'avait parcouru. Un feu d'artifice s'était déclenché dans mon ventre à ce simple contact et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je me croyais au Paradis.J'avais chaud tout à coup. Je ne voulais pas briser cet instant. Mais tôt ou tard, il fallait que j'arrête pour m'expliquer. Ce que je fis._

 _Je m'écartai de lui et me rapellai mon action honteuse._

 _Je pris peur._

 _Je regardai avec effrois et inquiétude Percy, croyant d'un moment à un autre qu'il allait me tuer. Voyant qu'il ne faisait rien et était bouche bée devant moi, je reculai vers la rue._

 _-Pardonne moi Percy, soufflais-je avant de courir vers ma maison comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui était peut être de cas._

 _Je détalais à en perdre haleine. Je maudissais sans cesse mon action horrible. J'avais embrassé un homme ! Je méritais l'asile ou le camp de travail ! Il fallait me cacher au plus vite._

 _Je rejoignis ma maison et m'y enfermai. Puis, je montai à toute vitesse dans ma chambre pour m'y réfugier aussi longtemps qu'il fallait à Percy pour oublier cet événement. Si jamais il faisait allusion de cet incident à mes supérieurs, j'étais foutu._

 _La fin était proche, j'en étais sûre et certain._

 _Ce baiser interdit allait entraîner la décadence de mon être._

* * *

IV.

Je... Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

J'étais entrain de jouer l'homme ivre pour voir les réactions de Nico lorsque celui-ci m'avait entraîné à une ruelle et embrassé ! Ce jeune homme m'avait surprit au plus haut point. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que j'étais la cause de son attitude pour le moins particulière. Il m'aimait... et pas dans un sens amical comme peut l'être un amour platonique, non. Nico Di Angelo était tombé amoureux de moi.

Et, accueillir cette nouvelle de cette façon était vraiment troublante. Ses lèvres, bien que santant l'alcool mais ayant un arrière goût de café ne m'avaient fait aucun effet. Ce n'était juste que de la chair flasque s'étant posé sur ma bouche. Et, venant d'un garçon, cette sensation était d'autant plus ignoble et ingrate !

Rien que cet argument pouvait l'envoyer au trou ou le tuer ! Cette mission était si simple à présent... Je changeai ainsi toute la tournure de ma mission. J'allais jouer le jeu avec ce garçon en faisant semblant d'être son amant pour gagner sa pleine confiance et le connaître par cœur. Ainsi je saurai si il me cache encore des secrets aussi graves et dangereux.

Après m'être remis de cette nouvelle choquante (car il fallait bien l'avouer, je commençais à bien m'attacher à ce petit italien et je trouvais dommage qu'il soit en réalité un malade mental), je me mis en route vers ma demeure provisoire pour remplir mon rapport sans mentionner le fait que le garçon soit amoureux de moi.

"Nous allons bien jouer toi et moi, mon petit Nico", marmonnais-je à l'intention du cœur de ma proie devenu aussi fragile que le cristal.

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Alors qu'en dites vous ? ^^**

 **On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet MOUAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA ! (sorry je dois me "calmer" comme dirait mon psy mdr)**

 **A plus pour la suite bande de psychopathes !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Tenter le Diable

_**"Tenter le Diable"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Punaise ça faisait des siècles que je n'avais pas écris ici ! Pardonnez moi les gens...**

 **Réponses à la review d'** Amandine : Ravie que tu aimes ^^. Oui Percy est un personnage décidément ignoble, ça change du gentil héros dévoué pour ses amis ! Niark !

 **Au programme de ce chapitre, j'ai voulu parler d'un sujet assez peu présent dans une histoire mais tout de même important, surtout pour l'époque à laquelle j'écris. Je parles bien évidemment de la religion. J'ai trouvé intéressant de voir les réactions de Nico par rapport à cela, et ce que cela implique pour les gens de l'époque (surtout qu'en général les italiens sont assez croyants).**

 **J'espère avoir géré le truc en tout cas ! Etant athée, je ne suis pas une très grande connaisseuse du sujet donc désolé si il peut y avoir des incohérences ou autre.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _V._

 _Après l'événement du baiser, je décidai de prendre deux jours de congés pour me remettre les idées en place. J'en ai donc profité pour mettre à jour mes rapports et me promener en ville. J'évitais par dessus tout le regard des hommes. J'avais sans cesse l'appréhension que mon secret soit découvert par mes yeux pouvant être interprétés comme trop insistants._

 _"Il faut que je fasses quelque chose", pensais-je. Je ne pouvais pas rester malade indéfiniment. Mais qui avait le pouvoir de m'aider si ce n'était Dieu ?_

 _Dieu... Mère me disait toujours qu'il était dans nos cœurs et pouvait nous aider si nos intentions étaient pures. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment intéressé à lui car j'étais habitué à régler mes problèmes seul. Mais là, je ne pouvais pas me soigner par la simple force de ma volonté. Devrais-je donc me confesser et le prier ?_

 _Espérant trouver des réponses, je me rendis à l'église où Mère avait l'habitude d'aller le dimanche. Je me souvenais d'avoir toujours rechigné à l'accompagner car j'étais un gamin assez turbulent à l'époque. Et je me foutais complètement de la religion._

 _Mais là, la situation avait radicalement changée._

 _Je passais les grandes portes en bois en faisant le rituel signe de croix. Puis je m'assis sur un banc dans un coin pour ne pas me faire trop repérer par les quelques personnes déjà présentes. L'église était sombre et semblait m'engloutir tout entier dans les ténèbres. Je me sentais tout chétif et inutile face à autant de grandeur._

 _Aucun mot ne se faisait entendre, si ce n'était les faibles chuchotements de quelques fidèles._

 _Je baissais la tête et fermais les yeux. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre pour demander de l'aide alors je copiais les autres._

 _"Pitié, écoutez ma prière, j'ai besoins de vous", pensais-je du plus fort que je pouvais. "J'ai pêché et je veux réparer mes erreurs. Je veux que vous me rendez normal."_

 _Je me sentais seul. Je n'avais l'impression que personne ne m'écoutait._

 _"J'ai embrassé Percy Jackson. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je vous en supplie, pardonnez moi et aidez moi, je ne peux plus continuer ainsi. Je veux juste ne plus être autant attiré par les hommes."_

 _Je fis une pause._

 _Toujours rien. A croire que l'on ne s'intéressait pas à ma détresse._

 _"Je serais prêt à tout pour arrêter ça...", finis-je, désespéré._

 _-Un problème jeune homme ?, demanda une voix._

 _Je relevai vivement la tête._

 _-Dieu ?!_

 _-Non, Père Zeus, me dit le prêtre qui s'était assis à côté de moi._

 _Mes espoirs s'effritèrent. Je jetai un œil au Père Zeus. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venu avec Mère. Sa barbe auparavant brune avait cependant grisée et ses yeux restaient toujours aussi bleu, tels des éclairs. Et il avait pris un peu de poids aussi, mais je me gardai bien de lui mentionner._

 _-Je t'ai vu pleurer pendant ta prière, tu veux me faire part de quelque chose ? Je serais peut être dans la capacité de t'aider._

 _Je reniflai et tâtais mes joues. En effet, j'avais pleuré sans m'en rendre compte._

 _-Je ne sais pas si il est juste de vous le dire..._

 _Je regardais autour de moi. Nous étions seul, les autres personnes étaient parties. Depuis combien de temps étais-je resté ici ?_

 _-Je suis le porte parole de Dieu, tu peux tout me dire, même ce qui te chagrine le plus au monde, énonça le prêtre._

 _Je le regardais dans le blanc des yeux. Allait-il accepter qu'une telle chose soit dite dans son église ? Mais après tout, ce n'étais pas ma faute que je sois ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Très bien, commençais-je d'une voix basse. Je viens de découvrir que je suis homosexuel et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'embrasser un homme sans son consentement. Je suis venus ici pour espérer me faire pardonner de ce pêché, mais personne ne m'a répondu. Je suis complètement perdu, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me contrôler._

 _Père Zeus ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et digérais mes paroles._

 _-Ton âme est souillée, commença-t-il après un long instant de réflexion. La seule chose que je puisse te recommander pour le moment est de te reclure de tout être humain et de prier. Évites aussi la compagnie des femmes, il est possibles qu'elles soient en partie responsables de ce qu'il t'arrive._

 _-Comment-cela ?, demandais-je. Pourquoi je ne devrais pas m'approcher de femmes ?_

 _Il mit une main sur mon épaule._

 _-Les femmes sont de puissantes manipulatrices, jeune homme. Et de plus, elles peuvent t'influencer dans tes relations amoureuses. Et c'est tout à fait logique. Si depuis tout petit tu étais habitué à être avec des femmes, alors tu es aussi habitué à voir qu'elles aiment des hommes. Et donc, tu aimes les hommes. C'est une hypothèse a ne pas prendre à la légère._

 _J'étais un peu sceptique de cette réponse. Mais il était vrai que j'avais passé la plupart de mon enfance avec Bianca et Mère. Je préférais apprendre à coudre et cuisiner avec elles que jouer dans le jardin, seul avec une épée en bois._

 _-Je devrais donc m'exclure de tout contact humain ?, résumais-je._

 _-Tout à fait. Et te consacrer à Dieu._

 _C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'étais obligé de part mon métier d'être avec des gens._

 _-Mais... je suis caporal, mon Père. Comment je fais pour contrôler mes troupes si je ne peux plus leur parler ?_

 _Père Zeus gloussa._

 _-On peut faire des concessions lorsque tu travailles. Je ne te demande pas de ne parler à personne. Tant que la relation est professionnelle avec autrui, tout va bien. Mais si cette discussion devient trop intime, alors fuis la et prie._

 _J'acquiesçai. Si je voulais m'en sortir, je devais écouter ces conseils._

 _Je me relevai du banc._

 _-Merci infiniment mon Père, dis-je au prêtre. Je tenterais tout pour appliquer vos précieux conseils à la lettre._

 _-C'est la clé de ton bonheur, me sourit-il. Puisse Dieu t'accompagner dans ton combat contre le Diable._

 _Je sortis de l'église, confiant et rassuré. J'allais m'en sortir et me soigner._

 _Je revins donc chez moi, d'une meilleure humeur. J'entrai et m'installai immédiatement dans le canapé pour écouter la radio et passer le temps. J'ouvris aussi le journal du jour et y lus les nouvelles._

 _Plongé dans ma lecture, je n'avais pas fais attention aux coups frénétiques contre la porte d'entrée._

 _Je refermai immédiatement mon journal et ouvrit. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je tombai devant Percy Jackson !_

 _Voulant écouter les conseils du Père Zeus, je tentai de refermer immédiatement la porte, mais Percy la maintint ouverte._

 _Je ne voulais pas le voir ! J'étais certain qu'il était venu pour me dire qu'il avait appelé les autorités ou autre._

 _-Vas-t-en Percy, crachais-je en essayant toujours de fermer la porte._

 _Percy ne m'écouta pas et me poussa sans violence pour entrer chez moi. Il ferma la porte._

 _-Sors de chez moi !, lui criais-je._

 _Mon cœur commençait déjà à s'emballer. Malgré mes efforts pour éviter Percy, il revenait sans cesse vers moi._

 _-Ton père est ici ?, demanda simplement Percy, sans même me dire bonjour._

 _-N-Non il-_

 _Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me plaqua avec brutalité contre la porte et s'empara de ma bouche d'un baiser brûlant._

 _Mes muscles étaient tétanisés devant cet instant de surprise. Pourquoi Percy me dévorait-il les lèvres ainsi ?! Punaise, c'était si bon ! Ce petit goût de sel marin m'enivrait. J'en voulais plus, bien plus._

 _Mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. D'un côté j'étais conscient que ce que je faisais était très nocif pour mon âme, mais de l'autre, la sensation éprouvée m'emmenait au septième ciel._

 _Je me remémorai les paroles du Père Zeus. D'un coup, elles me paraissaient tellement insignifiante ! Ce que je ressentais en ce moment même ne pouvait pas être égalé par une vie consacrée au Seigneur. D'ailleurs, existait-il vraiment ? Franchement... si c'était pour à chaque fois vivre des sensations aussi intenses que ce baiser, autant tenter le Diable encore plus !_

 _J'agrippais les épaules de Percy et quémandais l'entrée de sa bouche avec ma langue._

 _Malheureusement, il refusa et se plaqua un peu plus contre moi en dégageant mes mains de ses épaules pour les immobiliser au dessus de ma tête._

 _Ma respiration était rauque._

 _-Percy..., gémissais-je à moitié._

 _-Je t'aimes Nico, dit-il simplement en me regardant d'une expression sérieuse._

 _Quoi ? juste... QUOI ? Pourquoi disait-il une chose aussi grave naturellement, alors que je galérais pour aligner deux mots ?_

 _-Moi aussi, soufflais-je._

 _Ses lèvres étaient si proches... je me demandais si j'avais le droit de les toucher sensuellement encore une fois._

 _Je rapprochai mes lèvres des siennes. Mais il recula._

 _-N'abusons pas des bonnes choses, me dit-il._

 _Il me libéra enfin de son emprise et s'installa sur le canapé._

 _Je restais planté près de la porte, sans savoir quoi faire et encore troublé par ces récents événements. Il y avait encore dix minutes, j'avais la certitude qu'approcher Percy était mauvais pour moi. Mais maintenant je me questionnais._

 _Il m'aimait. Devrais-je donc tenter tout de même une relation avec cet homme, au risque d'aller en Enfer ?_

 _Percy me sourit mystérieusement._

 _Oui. Je voulais de lui. Je l'aimais trop pour abandonner une si belle opportunité. Je souris donc à Percy Jackson en retour._

 _Désolé Père Zeus mais j'avais choisis d'emprunter la mauvaise voie !_

* * *

VI.

Je frappai la porte de la maison de Nico Di Angelo, un sourire mesquin dessiné sur mes lèvres. Le jeune homme ne s'attendrait pas à une visite de ma part !

Il m'ouvrit avec méfiance. Mais, au lieu de me laisser entrer avec un "bonjour" chaleureux, il tenta de refermer la porte à mon nez.

-Vas-t-en Percy, me dit-il.

Je bloquai cette porte à temps. Mais que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?! Il était pas heureux de ma compagnie ou quoi maintenant ?

Décidé à avoir des réponses, je m'invitai chez lui après l'avoir poussé.

-Sors de chez moi !, râla-t-il méchamment.

-Ton père est ici ? me contentais-je de lui demander pour savoir si je pouvais passer à l'action ou non.

-N-Non, bégaya Nico, Il-

Pour mettre les choses directement au clair concernant mes intentions, je coupai le garçon dans sa phrase et le plaquais contre la porte.

Puis avec un dégoût que je tentai de cacher, je l'embrassai. Je sentais le corps de Nico se tendre a cause de ce contact l'ayant pris par surprise. Quand à moi je réprimais mes envies de m'éloigner de lui pour me rincer abondamment le visage tout entier.

Il serra mes épaules. Un contact tout aussi ignoble que le baiser cependant.

Pour ne pas paraître trop suspect quand à mes faux sentiments, je me plaquai un peu plus contre lui et pris ses mains pour les immobiliser contre la porte. Ainsi, j'avais le plein pouvoir sur lui et il ne me touchera plus.

Je coupai finalement le baiser.

-Percy..., gémis Nico de la même manière qu'une femme frêle en manque d'amour.

-Je t'aimes Nico, annonçais-je en essayant de ne pas être trop froid envers lui.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

-Moi aussi, me répondit-il.

Il essaya ainsi de m'embrasser encore. Mais je refusai catégoriquement qu'il me fasse ce genre de choses sans mon accord. Je lui dis donc un simple :

-N'abusons pas des bonnes choses.

Puis le m'éloignai de lui pour m'installer sur le canapé.

Je tentais de réprimer mes pulsions violentes envers lui. Mais je me devais de m'en tenir au plan si je voulais tout savoir de lui. On m'avait demandé de savoir si Nico Di Angelo était pour ou contre le gouvernement du pays. Et il me fallait donc trouver la réponses, quel que soit le moyen utilisé.

Je lui souris, pour qu'il croit que je suis ravi de ma "nouvelle conquête".

Naïf qu'il était, il étira ses lèvres lui aussi.

* * *

 **Re !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a intéressé malgré la thématique qui ne passionne pas forcément tout le monde ;)**

 **Ciao !**


End file.
